Wolfram's Hormones
by FreakyYaoiFanGirl
Summary: When Yuri left, Wolfram's Hormones were acting a little crazy, but he manages it. Now that Yuri has returned, Wolfram's hormones want to be managed by someone and something else... WolframYuri possible Mpreg, definite lemon, etc.
1. Wolfram's Problem

A/N- Okay... so, I'm pretty confident about this fanfic. Its WolframYuri, or wolfYu (Whatever tickles yur peach) Please read and enjoy. I have read a lot of YuriWolfram, wolfYuri, etc. And everytime Wolfram is on the bottom, even though Yuri's highly innocent (To me anyways)  
And so now I shall transport my philosophy, and Make Yuri on the bottom because it seems right to me! :D

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOU!** If I did, The kiss scene wouldn't have been censored or whatever. if I did, there would be a lot of 'scenes' in the anime. But there is not. So therefore I do not own it.  
Enjoy :D

Wolfram's Hormones:Chapter 1- Wolfram's Problem

"Yu-Chan!" Jennifer called from downstairs in the kitchen. "Have you started washing yet?"

"I'm going now, Mom!" Yuri replied, hoping he won't end up in the Great Demon Kingdom if he gets in the tub again. He walked to the bathroom, looked deeply into the water he was about to enter, dropped his towel, and slid into the hot,soapy water.

Everything was great until Yuri saw the familiar swirling in the water. He groaned as he reached for his towel so he could at least cover up when he got to the Demon Kingdom. Holding his breath, Yuri suddenly got jerked under water.

Jennifer heard a loud splashing sound coming from upstairs. "Yu-Chan are you alright?!"

No reply.

She shrugged, _Probably went to the kingdom again_ she thought

"Your Majesty!" Gunter exclaimed, already with Yuris' clothes at the fountain.

"Hey Gunter." Yuri said, wrapping the towel around his waist. He got out of the pool, The cool wind blowing on his half-naked body made him shiver. Then he heard the voice he feared the most.

"Yuri!" A familiar blond ran towards him.  
_  
Oh no_ Yuri thought. _I cannot let him see me like this._

But it was too late.

****

Wolfram stopped in his tracks.

"Yuri, What the hell are you wearing?!"

"I was-"

"You're so wimpy that you'll go around walking naked?!" Wolfram the continued yelling.

"Wolfram!" Yuri suddenly interrupted. "At least let me get dressed or something!"

Wolfram felt a blush overcoming his face as Yuri turned around and bent over. As Yuri was digging for something in the fountain, Yuri's towel was slipping off his slim waist, slowly which was agonizing for Wolfram.

Since Yuri left (4 days ago), Wolfram as going through a crazed-hormone phase. He would find himself ducking to masturbate in a private area or hump objects constantly. All his wet dreams consisted of him doing naughty thing's to Yuri. He didn't know why this started or when it was going to end.

But his mind was set on the towel around Yuri's waist. Oh, How he wished he was the towel..He suddenly found himself using his maryoku to pull it down.

****

"Oh, my towels slipping." Yuri hoisted up his towel with one hand while looking for the bar of soap with the other. Sooner or later, a maid volunteered to look for it and Gunter begged Yuri to put some clothes on. with that, He was forced in his room to change.

As Yuri slipped on some underwear, his door creaked open. Wolfram quickly closed the door and turned around, not expecting to see a half-naked Yuri. (clearly from his face reaction)

"Wimp. You don't even lock your door." Wolfram mumbled.

I forgot to lock the door? Yuri thought

"Well just don't stand there! Get dressed!" Wolfram yelled, face turning pink.

Yuri scurried over to where Wolfram was.

"W-What are you doing?!" Wolfram asked.

"I'm just getting my pants!" Yuri answered.

"Why didn't you-"

Yuri had slipped, grabbing onto Wolfram's shoulders. Wolfram tried to move around Yuri and prevent the fall, but he slipped as well and fell on top of the half-naked Yuri.

_Oh. My. Goodness. _Wolfram thought.

His face started to get extremely hot as he watched Yuri's every move. His eyes fluttered open, revealing beautiful black orbs.

"Wolfram?" Yuri asked innocently. "Could you..."

"Oh!" Wolfram quickly got off top of Yuri. "Sorry."

Yuri smiled. "It's okay."

Wolfram suddenly felt his already tight pants getting tighter. He looked down and saw his manhood sticking out. Covering it up with his hands, he desperatly tried to think of something else.

But everytime he did, his hand would move slightly, brushing against his hard member. Biting his lip, he used every of his will power not to grind up on one of Yuris' pillows or Yuri himself. He started to break out in a sweat, panting. _Why Now?_ he thought. _Of all times why now?_

"Wolfram, whats wrong?" Yuri asked.

"It's..n-nothing.." Wolfram edged to the door. "I have to go Yuri." he said, running out the door awkwardly.

In his room, Wolfram immediately threw his pants and underwear into a corner and worked on his situation.

Precum was already leaking out, so he lightly ran his index finger over the tip. With every light touch he moaned. Then he got to his favorite part.

Closing his eyes, he grabbed the base of his length. Then he envisioned Yuri doing this to him. As he thought about this, he pumped his length furiously.

_"Oh, Wolfram, you're so big." Yuri flicked his tongue over his tip. "You sure you want me to do this?"  
"Mmmhmm..." Wolfram nods.  
Yuri takes tip of Wolfram in his mouth and starts bobbing his head up and down, going further down the length with each moan.  
Pretty soon, Yuri has all of Wolfram in his mouth, sucking vigorously. Even lightly scraping his teeth across it.  
Wolfram tangles his hands in Yuri's hair, pushing his head faster down his member. _

_"Yuri...Ahhmm.."  
Yuri takes Wolfram out of his mouth and starts to pump it.  
"Yuri! Ah-Oh!Mmm'  
"You like it?" Yuri asks.  
"Yuri! I'm going to-Aaah!" _

Aaah!" Wolfram moaned, watching his seed spill out.

_Man, what is up with my hormones?_ he thought.

A/N- WELLLL?? How was it? Please tell me if I should continue :D


	2. Unexpected Walk in

A/N- Hi again! :D I got my Microsoft working on my laptop (and I finally _opened _my laptop from Christmas last year) SO now I can post up stories faster! :D

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOU**! If I did, the kiss scene wouldn't have been censored or whatever. If I did, there would be a lot of 'scenes' in the anime. But there is not. So therefore I do not own it.

Enjoy :D

Wolfram's Hormones: Chapter 2- Unexpected Walk in

_Why can't they just hurry up and finish?_ Wolfram thought

He, Yuri, and Conrad were outside practicing baseball. (Well, Yuri and Conrad anyways.) Wolfram was just there to make sure they didn't do anything suspicious. (Since Yuri was a complete flirt.)

He slipped away from reality to remember the "dream" he had last night.

"_Mmm…Wolfram…"_

"Conrad, your pitching isn't bad, but you just need to work on your direction." Yuri said.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"You're my godfather! It's Yuri!" Yuri complained.

Conrad smiled. "Right, sorry, Yuri."

"Here, let me show you…" Yuri said as he walked closer to Conrad. Putting his hand on Conrad's', Yuri felt some sort of spasm or force, sending him and Conrad tumbling to the ground.

Wolframs mind snapped back to reality as he halfway saw movement between Conrad and Yuri._  
_He saw the position they were in and almost lost it at that very minute (he was at the peak). Conrad was under Yuri, hands on Yuri's waist. While Yuri was on top of Conrad, apologizing a mile a minute.

"Conrad I'm so sorry! I don't-"

"Its okay Your- I mean Yuri."

"But-"

"YURI!" Wolfram yelled. "What the-"

"Wait," Yuri said raising his arms in protest. "It's not what you- ACK!"

Suddenly, Yuri found himself flying across the field.  
"YOU STUPID FLIRT!" Wolfram screamed at the top of his lungs. Then he ran into the castle

_He's so…so…_ Wolfram was so angry he couldn't think.

"I'm sorry Conrad, but I have to-"

Conrad shook his head "It's okay Your-uh, Yuri."

"Thanks." Then Yuri dashed into the castle to find Wolfram.

Sooner or later, after he searched all over the castle, he ended up in front of Wolfram's door. Afraid of what might happen, he battled over whether to just leave Wolfram to cool off or go in there…

Yuri took a deep breath and opened the door.

When he walked in the room, He saw Wolfram sleeping. He walked closer and saw features that he never noticed before.  
Like how Wolfram's eyelashes were kind of long or how full his lips were and- wait…What's that sticking up in the covers? Is that what he _thought_ it was?

"Mmm.." Wolfram moaned.  
_  
What's he doing?_ Yuri thought as he noticed sweat dripping form Wolframs' forehead.

"Mmm…Ahnnn…" Wolfram moaned again.

_Wait…the brat prince is having…a wet dream!_

Yuri snickered as Wolfram tossed, turned, and moaned.

"Mmm…"

He should probably go, because he was on the brink of exploding with laughter (He couldn't hold it in much longer)

"Mmm…Yuri…"

Yuri stopped cold. _Why is he calling my name?_"Your so…mmph…tight." Wolfram moaned as he turned.

_What in the…_

"Yuri… Aaah!" Wolfram was panting.

_Wait, what just happened?_

Yuri got his answer when he saw a big wet spot forming in the covers.

Yuri scrambled up from his position on the bed and darted to the door. _This is very freaky. I'll talk to him another time._

Wolfram woke up from what sounded like a door closing. His door was still closed, and he didn't remember any doors in his dream…  
_Ah yes, the dream… _Wolfram sighed n admiration as he remembered the dream, very clearly.

While he was still replaying the dream in his mind, he had a naggish feeling in the back of his head.

_I should talk to Conrad about this. _He thought.


	3. The Talk

A/N- *cries* I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't written like I was supposed to be doing. But I promise I'll do better HONESTLY :( I'm so sorry (Apologizes 15 times a minute) PLEASE PLEASE forgive me…

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOU**! If I did, the kiss scene wouldn't have been censored or whatever. If I did, there would be a lot of 'scenes' in the anime. But there is not. So therefore I do not own it.

Enjoy :D

Wolfram's Hormones: Chapter 3- The Talk

"Conrad!" Wolfram shouted, bursting into his room.

"Wolfram?" Conrad groggily saying, sitting up in his bed.

"Teach me about…about…"

"About what?" Conrad was still sleepy.

"Hor...Hormones!"

Now he was awake. Shocked, he looked at Wolfram.

"Hormones?"

"Yes. And…sex…"

Conrad pondered for a while. Then he told Wolfram to sit on his bed.

"Look, Wolfram, Isn't mother supposed to-"

"I know but it's not the same!" Wolfram interrupted. "Could you just tell me why I'm acting like this?

"Like what?"

Wolfram then told him what was going on except he said "Sometimes" instead of "Yuri"

"I see…" Conrad said, frowning his eyebrows in thought.

(***)

Roaming around the kingdom

Yuri thought about what to do. Conrad was asleep, Murata and Shori was helping Ulrike and the priests; so there was nothing to do! Then he remembered what he had witnessed yesterday had started to madly blush.

"Why is your face all red, Your Majesty?"

"Yuri turned around. "Gunter!" It wasn't who he expected, but it was human contact.

"Yes now, Your Majesty, do you have a fever?"

"No… I just need to lie down a bit." Then Yuri dragged his self-back into the castle.

He assumed that Conrad was up, so he walked into the room to find Conrad showing Wolfram a book that Shori had brought privately but Greta found it and it was put elsewhere. The cover read "_Intimate Desires and Positions: The lessons on sex."_

Once Yuri had read that his jaw dropped and he ran out the door to his room.

"Yuri! He heard Wolfram call out. Yuri had tried to lock the door, but he wasn't quick enough. Wolfram was already inside his room.

(***)

Wolfram waited for Yuri to say something. Eventually, he did.

"That was an interesting book you guys had…"

"Shut up you wimp!" Wolfram said, now blushing scarlet red. "It _was_ originally Shori's!"

"I know but… you've been acting strange lately. Like yesterday…"

Wolfram froze. He knew about yesterday? He was in my room?

"What about yesterday?" Wolfram said, trying to act calm.

"Well, you were in your room and I needed to tell you something. So I came in and you were asleep. You were moving a lot and then I noticed you were having a-"

"Shut up you wimp! Why the hell were you in my room?" Wolfram exploded.

"I needed to tell you something!"

"You never learned how to knock?"

That shut Yuri up. "I'm sorry but why were you calling my name?"

"Wolfram's face got redder (if it was possible) "Because…because…" he remembered what Conrad said.

"_Who is this someone you like anyway?"_

"_None of your business…"_

"_Fine…"_

"_Okay! Okay! It's Yuri…"_

"_I knew it."_

"_Huh?"_

"_If it's Yuri then just tell him you like him."_

"_It's that simple you know!"_

"_Just try."_

"…"

"_Come on!'"_

"_Fine…But if it doesn't work…"_"Because…I'm in love with you, Yuri!"

Thanks for reading!

R&R please!

And I promise the next chapter will be up sometime during this week or weekend!


	4. The Answer

A/N- Hi! I updated quicker this time! But I'm not really feeling well, (I'm sick! :( Stupid allergies!) so I hope I did a good job on this.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOU**! If I did, the kiss scene wouldn't have been censored or whatever. If I did, there would be a lot of 'scenes' in the anime. But there is not. So therefore I do not own it.

Enjoy :D

Wolfram's Hormones: Chapter 4- The Answer

Yuri stood in absolute silence. Of all people…

"Yuri?"

He just couldn't believe it. How did Wolfram end up liking- no _loving_-him? Yuri couldn't decide whether it was a bad thing or a good thing.

"YURI!" Wolfram shouted

Swimming back to reality, Yuri thought up what to say.

"You know what, just-"

"Wait Wolfram...I think I…_like_ you.." Yuri said, thinking ot was the perfect thing to say.

But as he stood there, he notices Wolfram's face wasn't right. It was turning a strange reddish color. He wondered if what he said wasn't right.

"WHAT?" Wolfram screamed.

Yuri stepped back.

"I can't believe you, you stupid jerk!" Then he ran out the door.

_What did I say wrong? _Yuri thought.

(***)

Wolfram sobbed as he punched his pillow, imagining ti was his heart. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? Why?

"I guess it didn't work out?"

Wolfram spun around. "When did you…"

"The door was open." Conrad said, sitting on his bed. "Now, what happened?"

"He…He said he _liked_ me."

"Whats wrong with that?"

"I told him I loved him!"

"So…"

"I said 'love', he said 'like'. That's not right. He was supposed to say he loved me back."

Conrad sighed. "You can't expect him to just pop up and love you."

"What?"

"You expected him to say 'I love you' back, right?"

Wolfram nodded.

"Well, he likes you. Loving takes time to come around."

Wolfram gasped. Of course! He hurried out the room to Yuri's.

But he wasn't there. Wolfram ran all through the castle looking for him. He finally found him in the third dining room, upstairs.

"Yuri!" He gasped, panting. "I…I'm…"

"It's okay Wolfram..I guess you were just playing wi-"

"I wasn't! I really do love you!"

"You don't." Yuri said, looking down.

"I do! I swear! It's just that, I was looking for you to love me back. But I realized you can't automatically love someone…."

Yuri looked up, blushing at Wolfram. "Wolfram…"

"Which is why…I decided that I'll make you fall in love with me!" Yuri proudly decalred.

(***)

Yuri sighed.

"Just you wait Yuri!" You'll be in love with me in no time!"

"_Without_ using maryoku or any magic."

"Deal!"

"Well then, try your best I guess…" Yuri said walking out with Wolfram trailing him, spouting off nonsense,

_This is going to be interesting _He thought.

Thanks so much!

R&R please!

I promise chapter will be soon! (I hope I'll be better by then)


	5. Making Moves

A/N: HELLO! Did you miss me? I found the loophole in my problem! But it's been so long and-**OMG**.. I broke my promise.. I'm a terrible person *cries* Well, anyways, here it is.. The next chapter.  
My writing style may have changed (I'm terribly sorry) But please enjoy and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOU**! If I did, the kiss scene wouldn't have been censored or whatever. If I did, there would be a lot of 'scenes' in the anime. But there is not. So therefore I do not own it.

Enjoy :D

Wolfram's Hormones: Chapter 5- Making moves

"Wolfram, wait-"

"No."

"Wolfram-ahn!" Yuri gasped.

_I made Yuri gasp and I'm not even dreaming! _Wolfram thought. After Wolfram declared his quest to make Yuri his, he launched action almost immediately. RIght now he was spooning Yuri the _naughty_ way on the Maoh's bed that night.

Both laying on their side (You know, the regular spooning position) Wolfram was pressed _mighty_ close against Yuri's back. He had a growing erection that he was sure Yuri could feel since he was wearing his thin frilly nightgown.

"Ah!" He heard Yuri gasp again. he pressed erection hard against Yuri's backside.

"You like it Yuri?" He wanted to say 'wimp' but he would save that for the kinky sex he hoped they would have in the future.

"Wolfram..." Yuri panted. "This isn't fair.."

"You didn't say I had to be." Wolfram said, now grinding against Yuri. that earned hima maon, and he grinned as he started to grind harder.

(***)

Yuri woke up, hoping (but then again, not hoping) that was a dream last night, He looked down to his left.

_Dammit. Wasn't a dream._ he thought as he looked at Wolfram sleeping beside him. Suddenly, the door opened. Yuri looked up.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty."

Conrad smiled. "Sorry Yuri."

Yuri got up and walked towards Conrad. First he glanced at Wolfram, making sure he was asleep. Then, he whispered. "I think I like Wolfram.." he blushed crimson as he said this.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and I think he really likes me back.. Like _really _really likes me back.."

"You mean 'love'?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But I don't know how to really _love_ back. Like returning the feeling."

"I wish I could help, but Wolfram's kind of his own person. I wouldn't know what kind of advice to give."

Yuri sighed.

"What are you two whispering about?"

Yuri gulped and turned around. Wolfram was sitting up, glaring at the two.

"Conrad laughed. "Nothing Wolfram." he bowed "Excuse me, Yuri." Then he left.

Yuri scratched his head and laughed nervously. "Well then I'm going to take a bath now-"

"I'm coming to wash your back. And don't you dare try to run away from me." Wolfram warned.

Soon they were in the baths, Yuri sat unwillingly as Wolfram washed his back. All was fine until Wolfram was starting to wash dangerously close to his backside.

"Where are you going with that-Nyah!" he gasped. Wolfram had probed the soap (which was shaped like a thick hot dog) into him.

(***)

Wolfram. cpmpletely horny, had decided to make another move. He slid the soap into Yuri, briefly imagining it was him. Yuri squirmed, trying to crawl away, but Wolfram pulled him back.

"C'mon Wolfram..st-ah!- stop.."

Wolfram paused. He could stop and try another time, or he could enjoy himself.

Being his bratty self, he mentally chose his option. He slid the soap out, and Yuri tried to escape, but Wolfram grabbed him by the waist.

"Yuri..." Wolfram moaned, rubbing himself between Yuri's thighs. "You caused this.."

"What do you want me to do then?" Yuri asked, obviously confused.

"Give me a..What did Shori's book say..what''s that thing called?"

"A b-blow job?" Yuri asked, looking nervous.

"Yeah, that's what it said.. A blow job."

"In the bath? Right here?"

"Yep, go underwater if you must." Wolfram said, letting Yuri go and leaning back. He smiled.

(***)

_What the hell? Underwater blow job? _Yuri thought as he braced himself. Holding his breath, he ducked his head underwater and immediately saw his objective. _For a pretty boy like Wolfram you wouldn't think he was so big! How the hell does he fit all this in his pants? _Yuri thought.

Quickly, he took Wolfram in his mouth ( so as not to swallow water) Wolfram's legs suddenly jerked.

_Okay, how am I supposed to do this without drowning..._

He started to bob his head up and down, kind of difficult because of water resistance and Wolfram's size. Suddenly, something pushed his head, causing him to take more of Wolfram in his mouth.

Soon he felt like he was going to run out of air, but Wolfram suddenly shivered, releasing liquid in his mouth. Surfacing, Yuri split it out and started coughing.

"Sorry Yuri. I was at my limit."

"Couldn't warn me?" Yuri looked at Wolfram, who was staring at him.

Yuri felt something in his chest, something warm.

"Wolfram...Kiss me."

(***)

_He has to love me! _Woflram thought as he eagerly grabbed Yuri's chin. He looked deep into Yuri's eyes before capturing his lips gently. They felt soft and smooth.

"Yuri... Say you love me already, you wimp.."

"I...still like you.."

"Well then I still love you." he muttered, kissing Yuri again.

Thanks so much!

R&R please!

I'm so sorry I've neglected you! *cries* I'll do better for the next chapters! ^_^


	6. Finally, The Love Confession

A/N: Haiii ^_^ As you know, I felt super guilty about being super late with my story, so umm... yeah... I did better this time (It's only been14 days!) Oh, and I decided that I just need cursing! I have no idea why, but I felt I wrote better.. Okay so here's the next chapter :D

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOU**! If I did, the kiss scene wouldn't have been censored or whatever. If I did, there would be a lot of 'scenes' in the anime. But there is not. So therefore I do not own it.

Enjoy :D

Wolfram's Hormones: Chapter 6- Finally, the Love Confession

"Wow, Wolfram.. Just..wow.." Yozak said.

"Shut up! I couldn't help it!" Wolfram yelled.

It seemed that during a meeting in which Gwendal was leading, Wolfram became distracted and was looking at Yuri outside through the window. Yuri was trying to climb up a tree, which gave him full view of Yuri's backside. Forgetting that he was in a meeting, he began to try and masturbate. Unfortunately Gwendal had somehow spotted this and kicked him out.

"If anything, it's Yuri's fault for being there..." Wolfram grumbled, remembering what he saw. "Curse that little ass of his, basically begging me to see it.."

Yozak laughed. "A young mans hormones is such a facsinating thing.."

"Shut up!" Wolfram yelled again, face getting more and more red.

"Whatcha talkin bout?" A voice said.

Wolfram turned around. It was Yuri, in all his innocent glory.

"You! This is all your fault! All because you won't admit you love me!" Wolfram yelled, pointing at him accusingly.

"Wait, what did I do?"

"I saw you during a meeting! Flaunting your ass like that in front of me!"

"Ah, so you got horny or something?"

"So horny, in fact, he decided to take care of it in front of everyone." Yozak added, pleased with himself.

"This is all your fault!" Wolfram shoved Yuri against the wall. He pinned his wrists above his head.

"What the-"

Wolfram grinned mischeviously. "You have to take responsibility Yuri. You made me like this.." He raised his knee into Yuri's crotch, grinding it.

He got the reaction he wanted. Yuri bit back a moan as his cheeks flushed red.

"You caused this Yuri.." Wolfram said as he got closer and closer to Yuri's face until their noses were touching. "Now you have to-"

Wolfram was cut off as Yuri's lips crashed into his, surprising Wolfram as he let go of Yuri's wrists. Yuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram's neck, making Wolfram's knees go weak as they fell onto the ground.

Yozak (whose existence was apparently forgotten) was flabbergasted at how His Majesty was acting.

(***)

Yuri couldn't take it anymore. He just had to get a taste of those lips.

He was now in full-horny mode, on top of Wolfram and straddling him. He was panting like mad, and his member was getting erect.

"Y-Yuri?" He could see the surprise on Wolfram's face.

"Wolfram.." he moaned. He began to grind his ass against Wolfram's erection, in which Wolfram gasped and grabbed Yuri's hips, pushing them down harder.

"U-umm.. I'd hate to end your sex rump," Yozak said "But you do realize we're in the middle of a corridor right? And the meeting will end soon-"

Suddenly Yuri froze. _What the hell am I doing? _ he thought as he scrambled off of Wolfram.

He tried to think of an excuse. "U-um.. I..This was.." Suddenly the door to where the meeting took place was opened. An annoyed Gwendal stepped out first, then Conrad and Gunter followed.

"Yozak, I kicked Wolfram out, not you. You didn't have to accompany him." he said.

"Oh, I'm glad I accompanied him" Yoazk said, grinning ear to ear.

"Whatever do you mean, Yozak?" Gunter asked.

"I never knew hormones affected other people.." Yozak thoughtfully said as he walked away.

Yuri then felt 3 stares travel from his face to his crotch. He was still erect.

"Whoa..." Conrad said.

"It;s not possible! No way!" Gunter yelled frantically. "We must see Gisela at once!" Yuri let himself be dragged to Gisela. The others followed.

(***)

"It seems that his hormones are raging as well.."

"What?" Gunter yelled.

Gisela cupped her hand, spoke into it, and then blew. White dust came whirling off her hands and wavering around Wolfram and Yuri.

Wolfram looking confused as the dust around him turned a fiery red, while he noticed Yuri's turned warm orange.

"It seems that when Wolfram's hormones started, so did His Majesty's, it just wasn't as intense as Wolframs'. It seems he didn;t even notice them at all, or at least, didn't at upon them.."

"Oh.." Conrad said. "So how come Wolfram was?"

"Because Wolfram has an Agressive inner being and His Majesty has a Passive one. Wolfram craves sexual intercourse faster and more than His Majesty. And what more, Wolfram desires His Majesty mentally, so it's 30 times more intense."

"So basically, I've been sexually frustrated." Wolfram grunted.

"Yes."

"I could've told myself that!"

"So... now what?" Gwendal asked, tired of the discussion.

Gisela shrugged. "Up to them."

(***)

Night had fallen and everyone was asleep except for Yuri. He sat on his bed and thought about what he was told today.

_So now I'm a sex-crazed boy like Wolfram.. _he thought. _And now.. towards Wolfram.._

Suddenly, the door to his bedroom burst open. There stood Wolfram, obviously horny.

"Wolfram?"

"Yuri.. I want you.. So bad.." Wolfram panted as he headed towards the bed where Yuri sat.

"Wait, I-"

"Don't deny it, Yuri. You heard what Gisela said. You want it too.." Wolfram didn't stop. HE stripped in a blink of an eye and began to do the same on Yuri.

"Wolfram, wait ple-mmph!" He was shushed when Wolfram captured his lips.

After Wolfram had successfully disrobed Yuri he practically pushed Yuri into the middle of the bed.

Wolfram got his face close to Yuri's, close enough to kiss.

"Yuri, do you want this? Do you want this like I do?" Wolfram asked him.

(***)

Wolfram stared into those big, black orbs, searching for a sign that said 'Stop.' But the eyes that were surprised right now suddenly clouded over with lust.

He smiled and closed that centimeter of space between his and Yuri's lips. It was only gentle for a second. Then, he entered his tongue into Yuri's mouth, exploring every inch of it.

They had finally seperated for a breath. Suddenly Yuri grabbed Wolfram's member, which was rock hard.

"I want it.." Yuri panted. "I-In me..."

Wolfram smiled and brought three fingers to Yuri's lips. "Then suck." The heat in his groin area intesified as Yuri sucked eagerly on Wolfram's fingers. When he thought they were wet enough, he brought them to Yuri's entrance and inserted one finger.

Yuri gasped but didn't say anything as Wolfram prodded inside him. Then, two fingers later, Wolfram felt Yuri pushing up against his fingers. He smiled.

"Wolfram.." Yuri whined.

"Wait, you have to do someting else too.." Then Wolfram crawled up so that his member was right in Yuri's face, and he was holding onto the headboard. "Suck." He was happy when Yuri didn't complain and took Wolfram in his mouth.

He nearly lost his grip on the headboard when Yuri did that. An intense heat covered his member, going up and down his length. Yuri moaned, which vibrated through his member. He began to- What did Shori's book call it? Facefuck? Yeah, he began to facefuck Yuri, slowly thrusting into his mouth.

Finally,he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out of his mouth and threw Yuri's legs across each one of his shoulders, positioning himself at his entrance.

"Ready?" he asked Yuri, not really waiting for an answer as he slowly pushed into Yuri.

He heard Yuri hiss as he continued to enter Yuri. Then, when he was 'balls deep' (as Shori's book said) into Yuri, he pulled out and pushed in again. He started panting and moaning, the inside of Yuri was just bliss. He was already about to come.

"Mmmm.. Yuri, you're so hot... and soft.. and tight... It's everything I dreamed of.."

(***)

Yuri whined, the pain now turning into pleasure. "Wolfram.. move.."

Wolfram looked at him before pulling out and thrusting into Yuri. Yuri cried out, pulling Wolfram close.

It was not long before both of them were moaning and groaning, sweat glistened all over their bodies. Wolfram erratically thrusted into Yuri, their skin slapping against each other. The bed was creaking loudly.

Yuri reached to grab Wolfram's lower back, pushing him even deeper into Yuri.

"Oh God Yuri.." Wolfram panted, thrusting even faster now. "I'm about to come..."

"M-me too..Ah!" He cried out as Wolfram was thrusting harder.

"Yuri.. Oh Yuri!"

"Wolfram!" Yuri cried out as his seed shot all over their stomachs. He could feel Wolfram coming inside him.

Wolfram pulled out, collapsing on top of Yuri, breathing hard.

"I..I love you, Yuri.."

"I love you too, Wolfram.."

Thanks so much!

R&R please!

Now that all the lovey-dovey stuff is done, we move on with the plot!^_^

(Just so you know, I missed 23 minutes of American Dad to finally finish this O_O)


	7. Discovery

A/N- Hello again! :D Okay so this chapter might be rushed but I have no idea why. And from here on there will be quite some time jumps, because I don't want to drone you guys. I'm sorry! :( But anyways here's Chapter 7!

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOU**! If I did, the kiss scene wouldn't have been censored or whatever. If I did, there would be a lot of 'scenes' in the anime. But there is not. So therefore I do not own it.

Enjoy :D

Wolfram's Hormones: Chapter 7-Discovery

Wolfram and Yuri were sleeping peacefully on the Maoh's bed. Both naked, with Wolfram's arms wrapped around Yuri's waist, one would smile at the scene..

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" A scream pierced through the air, waking up the two on the bed.

Yuri groaned and sat up, staring at the one who disturbed their sleep.

It was Gunter.

"Your- YOUR HIGHNESS!" Gunter screamed, widly waving his arms.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Yuri heard Wolfram yell beside him. "SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" The door burst open to his room, revealing an angry Gwendal and a calm Conrad.

"What's going on here? We heard screaming." Conrad said.

"HIS HIGHNESS! This demon brat _deflowered _your highness!" Gunter cried out.

"OH WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU LOONEY BASTARD!" Wolfram yelled.

Conrad sighed. "Wolfram, calm down. Now, is it true that you.." he blushed. "You know..."

Yuri blushed furiously and toyed with the pillow. "U-umm.."

"Yes." he heard Wolfram say proudly.

"I thought I heard some creaking and something hitting the wall.." Conrad mused.

Yuri saw Gwendal blush. "All this over a little sex, it was bound to happen. Let it go, Gunter." he said and promptly left the room.

"But.. His Majesty's innocence..stripped away so soon..." Gunter whined as Conrad dragged him out the room.

Yuri sighed. "That's a way to dammit wake someone."

(***)

After that incident, Wolfram had felt like he was in heaven. Now, three weeks later, the feeling still didn't wear off.

Everywhere he spot Yuri he would drag him somewhere and they would have wild, passionate sex. They didn't even care where it was; be it in the carriage when they arrived somewhere or in the fountain when Yuri came from Earth. Wolfram just couldn't get enough of Yuri.

Recently in one of their intimate sessions in the bath, Wolfram wanted to make something official.

"I think it's time for a wedding, don't you? I mean, we're already engaged and everything."

He smiled when he saw Yuri blush. "I've..been thinking about that.. Yeah.. It's been long enough, right?"

"Definitely." Wolfram mumbled as he captured Yuri's lips.

Later that day, they announced to everyone that they finally wanted their wedding. His mother squealed in delight and immediately started planning, stating "You shall get married as soon as possible! Tommorow will be just fine!" Conrad and Gwendal calmy congratulated them. But Gunter just passed out.

"I can't wait for our wedding!" Yuri gushed, smiling at Wolfram.

He couldn't either.

(***)

Well, Cecilie had outdone herself. When she said that they would get married the next day, she wasn't kidding. Yuri and Wolfram had been rushed to put on their clothes (Wolfram in a black uniform and Yuri in a white one) and they had their wedding. It was short and sweet, and they of course made love after wards. But the next day wasn't so pleasant for Yuri.

He had woken up, suddenly nauseous. Realizing that this world didn't have toilets, Yuri rushed to the nearest window and puked his guts out.

"Yuri? What's wrong?" he heard Wolfram ask from the bed.

"I..I think I might've caught something, that's all.." He said. But one week later, things got weirder. Not only did he have morning sickness, but he found himself incredibly tired and eating a lot more. Wolfram finally forced him to go to Gisela.

They went to Gisela and Yuri explained what he had been feeling. Gisela whispered something into her hand and raised her hand towards Yuri, almost like she was scanning him. When she got to his mid-section, she gasped.

"Your highness..."

"Y-Yes?" Yuri squeaked, suddenly afraid.

"Are you aware that you are One month pregnant?"

Thanks so much!

R&R please!


	8. Getting Ready

A/N- Hiya people! :D There's not much to say, except that I have a splitting headache :( I blame my stupid allergies... Anyways, here's Chapter 8!

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOU**! If I did, the kiss scene wouldn't have been censored or whatever. If I did, there would be a lot of 'scenes' in the anime. But there is not. So therefore I do not own it.

Enjoy :D

Wolfram's Hormones: Chapter 8- Getting ready

"Wh...What?" Yuri asked, looking at his belly and rubbing it.

"For the last month you've been pregnant.." Gisela repeated, smiling.

Yuri blinked. "Wow.. That's.."

"FANTASTIC!" Wolfram squealed. He knelt down and hugged Yuri's stomach, rubbing his head against it.

"Yes..Fantastic.." Yuri said, smiling down at Wolfram.

"What's fantastic?" Conrad asked, walking in with Gwendal and Gunter in tow.

"Yuri's pregnant!" Wolfram exclaimed. A thud was heard behind Conrad and Gwendal.

Gunter had fainted.

"Father.." Gisela sighed and walked over, fanning him.

"Anyways, congratulations Yuri, Wolfram." Conrad said, smiling.

"Yeah congratulations.." Gwendal mumbled.

"I'm gonna be a father!" Wolfram said, pulling Yuri into a waltz.

"Careful now." Gisela said, ensuring that her father was okay. "That means your going to have to be cautious and you can't go on any missions either Your Majesty. It'll get harder for the next 8 months."

(***)

That night, Wolfram was so excited he could barely go to sleep. He was sitting in bed with Yuri sleeping, his head on his lap. A baby was in Yuri's stomach. _His_ baby was in Yuri's stomach! He had fantasized about this ever since he had gotten accidentally engaged to him. Now it was becoming true...

He looked down at his sleeping beauty. Yuri's lips were slightly parted; his chest rising and falling with each breath. Wolfram leaned down, pressing his lips gently against Yuri's.

"I love you, Yuri.." he whispered.

(***)

It had been 2 months since then, and Yuri had a small baby bump. When news got to Cecilie, she nearly hugged the life out of Yuri and Wolfram. She walked off saying "Now for a nursery!" They had also briefly visited Earth to tell Yuri's family, and Yuri's mom was ecstatic. She also went off to make a nursery. His father nodded in congratulations.

He was now at the dining table, alone, eating on ginger sticks. Gisela had recommended them to help with his morning sickness.

While chewing on one, he thought about what was going to happen in a few months. He wondered if Wolfram was actually going to stay with him, since it was going to be harder. He was afraid Wolfram might have one of his temper tantrums (which he hadn't had in a while) and just leave.

Just then Lady Cecilie walked into the room, dancing around. She saw Yuri and walked over.

"What's wrong Your Majesty?"

Yuri sighed. "Do you think Wolfram will...leave?"

"Now why would you say that?" Cecilie asked.

"Well, you know when you get pregnant it's so hard and you get emotional and Wolfram might not take it and-"

Cecilie smiled. Yuri's love for her son was surfacing more and more. "Stop worrying yourself. Wolfram will _never_ leave you, trust me."

Yuri smiled weakly. "Thank you Lady Cecilie."

(***)

Wolfram was walking around with Gisela in the gardens. He had asked her about Yuri's pregnancy.

"There's a time when he'll be emotionally unstable; like crying easily or getting mad easily."

"What else will happen?"

"Well, probably the hardest part is when he'll complain about himself."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, he'll probably complain about his weight or how he looks. So you might want to be prepared to say somehting that won't set him off."

Wolfram nodded.

"Wolfram, why are you so interested?" Gisela said, smiling.

"I want to be prepared to help Yuri out. I want this to be as pleasant for him as possible."

Gisela smiled. "You're a good husband Wolfram."

He smiled back. "I know."

(***)

Yuri was now 5 months pregnant. His stomach was huge now; he had to ask his mom for maternity shirts. Currently it was nightfall; he and Wolfram were sitting in bed, with Wolfram rubbing his stomach. Gisela had checked to see the gender of the baby last month, and it was a girl.

Wolfram moved closer to Yuri's stomach, kissing it. "I can't wait to see you.." he whispered. He felt a kick from the baby.

"Wolfram.. I love you.." Yuri said, gently leaning his face towards his in a kiss.

The gentle kiss soon turned into makeout session, Wolfram on top of Yuri. In a few minutes, both of them were naked (Well, Yuri still had his maternity night shirt on). Wolfram made Yuri suck his fingers until they were thouroughly wet. Then he slid them into Yuri.

Yuri gasped, shivering. It was only a few minutes before he stopped Wolfram. "I want you in me. Now."

Wolfram smiled and placed himself at Yuri's entrance. "Wait, is this good for the baby?"

Yuri blinked and remmebered what Gisela said. _"Your Majesty, I recommend that you cease sexual intercourse until after the baby is born. We don't want any damage to the womb."_

"No.. I guess not." Yuri said, sighing.

Wolfram grinned. "What about..Blowjobs?"

Thanks so much!

R&R please!


	9. The Birth

A/N- Haii :D Theres not much to say really.. Sorry it's a bit short.. Anyways, here's chapter 9!

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOU**! If I did, the kiss scene wouldn't have been censored or whatever. If I did, there would be a lot of 'scenes' in the anime. But there is not. So therefore I do not own it.

Enjoy :D

Wolfram's Hormones: Chapter 9- The Birth 

"Yuri..just calm down a bit-"

"NO! I'M FAT AND UGLY!" Yuri yelled, sitting on Wolfram's lap.

Wolfram sighed. Yuri was once again complaining about his weight. He was nine months pregnant and due any day now. Wolfram had to keep reassuring Yuri that he didn't care how big his stomach was, but it didn't seem to go through his head.

He saw tears brimming Yuri's beautiful black eyes.

"Yuri, please don't cry.."

"You think I'm fat don't you?" The tears spilled down his face. "You don't love me anymore!"

"No, I love you Yuri. Honest.."

Yuri started bawling.

"Yuri, please.." Wolfram gently took Yuri's face in his hands and kissed him. "I'll love you no matter what."

Yuri hiccuped. "Promise?"

"Promise."

(***)

Yuri waddled over to the fountain. Everyone was busy, so he decided to have some alone time. He hadn't left to go to Earth in a couple of months now. He was thinking of maybe going back for a while, but he suddenly felt a pain in his stomach.

"What are you doing in there sweetie?" He said, rubbing his stomach. Another sharp pain, worse than the first one. He doubled over and fell to the ground.

"Holy crap that really hurt!" He gasped as another pain came. He looked at his pants and frowned. They were wet.. Had he wet himself?

_Wait.. am I in.. LABOR?_ he thought frantically. Another pain shot through his stomach.

"AAAAHH!" He couldn't help but scream. Nobody was around.. What was he going to do? The sharp pains kept coming.

"S- someone..help please..." he gasped, trying to make a sound. Fortunately, a maid noticed and cried for help. Gwendal was near and helped Yuri to the first room he could find.

"I'm going to get Gisela okay Your Majesty?"

"B-But.."

"I'll be quick ..I promise." Gwendal ran out the room.

Yuri screamed as another pain came. Gisela, Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter, Wolfram, and 3 other maids came running in.

"Your Majesty when did the pain start happening?" Gisela said, ordering the maids to spread Yuri's legs.

"A couple of minutes ago- AAAH!" Another pain came in. "Wh-Where's Wolfram?"

"Right here." Wolfram came and held Yuri's hand. "I'm right beside you.."

Yuri smiled weakly but then grimaced when the pain came again. "Whats happening to me?"

"Contractions." Gisela said. "The baby is trying to come out... Okay, Your Majesty, I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can."

Yuri took a deep breath and pushed as hard as he could. This went on for 3 hours; and then...

Yuri heard the sound of a crying baby.

"Congratulations Your Majesty. You've given birth to a beautiful baby girl.." Gisela said. The maids had done some type of wash technique before wrapping the baby in a blanket. They handed the baby to Yuri.

She had a tuft of blonde hair with little black strands and black eyes. Her cheeks were pink.

"She really is beautiful.." Yuri said, looking down at his daughter.

"As expected, being from me." Wolfram said, looking down at her too. "What do you want to name her Yuri?"

Yuri pondered for a second before smiling. "Galiena..." He looked down and poked her cheek, in which Galiena giggled.

Thanks so much!

R&R Please!

How did you like it? :D


End file.
